1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to password input technology, and more particularly, to a user authentication method using an icon combined with an input pattern to safely protect a password of a user from shoulder surfing and hacking and a password input device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a common method for user authentication, a password authentication method is being used. The password authentication method stores a password initially inputted from a user, compares a user inputted password to the previously stored password whenever needed, and when they are identical, and determines that the password authentication is successful. Also, technology for authenticating a user using a touch pattern set by the user, evolved from a traditional password authentication method, was disclosed. Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2009-0013432 discloses a mobile terminal for authenticating a user using a pattern and its locking and unlocking method.
However, a password has various probabilities of leak. For example, a password may be stolen from a third party having peeped a password input process of a user. Also, a password key-entered in a user terminal may be hacked by a hacking program.
Accordingly, there is a need for a password authentication method which deactivates a password of a user leaked to a third party, and along with this, technique for generating a character string for a password not leaked to a third party and linking with an external server.